Pink Roses in the Blue Sky
by xakuroku-is-my-lifex
Summary: Amy Rose and Sonic are in love, and with thier friends they face dangers and unknown events ahead. sonamy shadouge tailscream knuxbelle annabelle is my own creation please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Not What She Expected

Hi! A nice little story on Sonic and Amy. Later, there will be more pairings to fill out the story, so hang on peeps I read other fanfics on them, and I thought they were so cute! So, I decided to write my own story.

Sega's property and I congratulate them for coming up with such cool games.

Pink Roses in the Blue Sky.

Chapter 1: Not What She Expected

The pink hedgehog sat on the worn sofa in her little house. She picked up a framed picture for what felt like the tenth time, and tried to take out the small photo within. Her hands were shaking, and her heart was aching. Her head was telling her to burn the photo, but her heart was urging her to keep trying to win him over.

The strength that she had gained from thinking about the last time she saw Sonic drained from her soul, and, as she put the picture back down, thought that she was such a fool.

There was a knock on her door, and wondering who it was, she got up and looked through her peephole. Sonic was standing outside holding something behind his back. She was about to fling the door open, when she stopped and thought for once. She knew what Amy Rose would do, and she knew what she _should _do, and deciding on the latter, she opened the door.

"Hey Amy!" Said Sonic.

"Hi." Amy said softly. It hurt to restrain herself from leaping onto him, but she knew it was the best thing to do.

"Come in."

Sonic entered the small house, and turned around quickly before Amy shut the door, so as to conceal what was hiding behind his back.

"Listen Ames," He said.

"Yes Sonic?" She said successfully hiding the dread that filled her insides. She knew what was to come, she had pictured it in her head. The blue hedgehog would tell her that he didn't feel the same way and that they should just be friends, and he would pull out a bouquet of flowers out as an apologetic gesture, then run out the door. Her eyes started to prick with tears, but she couldn't let her love see. A small tear trickled out of her eye, and as it was too late to hide it, she let it fall.

Sonic cupped her cheek with one hand and wiped her tear away with his thumb. Amy reached up and held his hand with hers, then looked up into his emerald eyes. He looked back, and smiled.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He said. It wasn't as uncomfortable as he predicted, in fact, it felt so right to say it.

"Sonic, I… it's nothing…" he looked at her doubtfully, but pulled out with one arm, a single, pink rose.

"Sorry it ain't a bouquet, I didn't have enough dough heh..." He said rubbing the back of his head. She couldn't care less, it was so beautiful on it's own, and as another tear fell down and dripped to the floor she looked up and smiled.

"Oh Sonikku..."

She whispered his pet name sweetly and felt her heart fill with emotion.

"I writ something on there for you." He said happily. A small giggle escaped the pink hedgehog's lips as she stated "That's wrote, Sonic."

"Heh…"

She noticed the little attachment of a small piece of pink paper and read

_I thought of you today,_

_And it made my heart beat fast._

_Friends like us will never part,_

_Our love will always last._

_I will always be there,_

_Even when the times are tough._

_Cause your kisses are so sweet,_

_I can't seem to get enough._

_So please have a good day,_

_And think of me all the time._

_I hope this poem has made you smile,_

_It took awhile to make it rhyme!_

She chuckled at the last bit, with another tear on her face, tears clinging to her eyelashes.

Sonic blushed "There's more… turn it over." He instructed

Amy did so, and read in large letters the words she had wanted to hear for a long time. _I Love You My Sweet Pink Rose._

For a whole, wonderful, amazing three seconds, Amy stared at the paper and then-

"Sonikku… this is the best present I ever got…" She said it so sweetly and innocently. It made Sonic love her all the more.

"I never thought you gave a damn about me. I thought you just came to save me to be noble," she bent her head then continued. "I always loved you. When I saw you for the first time, I just felt different. I felt as though I'd found someone who would love me for who I am.. And all those times I squeezed you so hard you couldn't breathe, was just my way to show you that I never wanted to let you go... It was Amy Rose's way…"

Sonic thought long and hard about this then moved forward and took the rose off her. Amy looked up wide-eyed, and felt Sonic wrap his arms around her, as though he never wanted to let her go. Amy closed her eyes tightly, squeezing a small tear down her face, then hugged him right back.

For the first time, she hugged him normally, and felt that there was a slight difference in the way she did it. It was as though they were both made for each other.

Sonic let go of Amy, and so did she. They looked into each other's eyes, seeing they're reflections. In Sonic's eye, a beautiful pink hedgehog was reflected and in Amy's, a handsome caring blue hedgehog, who wasn't scared of commitment.

Sonic moved his face to hers and waited for her. Amy closed the gap quickly and had her lips puckered, but then relaxed into the kiss, placing her arms round his shoulders. As Sonic wound his arms around her waist, and the two were lost in their own world a new rose grew in her soul depicted in a sea of blue sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxX

What do you think? This is my first Sonic and Amy fanfic, but I'm not saying go easy on me.

Please, please put why if you liked it or disliked it. If you've just got criticism, but no reasons or suggestions, I don't want to hear it. However, if you just want to say it's good I don't mind… heh . ' Later! XxxxxX


	2. Chapter 2: Three Simple Words

**Disclaimer: **Don't own characters, except for Annabelle.

**Quick Note: **If you don't like the following pairings, don't read. Simple as. But if you do happen to read it anyway, and get annoyed at my pairs, don't blame me. And by that I mean don't send flames.

Pairings:

_ShadowxRouge_

_KnucklesxAnnabelle_

_SonicxAmy (duh)_

_TailsxCream (not much happens between 'em, just so you know) _

**Reviews: **Thanks for the cool reviews. Good advice, Shadow Stalkr. I'll follow it as best I can; oh, and unfortunately I didn't have an abuse free day, but thanks for caring.

**Extra info: **Title has been changed. Now in first person. Always going to be in Amy's point of view, unless any of you guys want that to change. If you do, let me know.

**Pink Sky **

Chapter 2: Three Simple Words

BRRRRRIIINNNNGGGG! screeched my alarm. I slapped on the button at the top to shut it up, but I knew it wouldn't work. Even when I went to bed at an earlier hour, I always seemed to be tired. Heh.

I groggily opened my eyes, and began the slow process of bringing my feet to the floor. The "cold" air, well col_der, _broke into my shield of warmth, and as it did so, I raised my arms in a massive stretch adding an unintended yawn.

I padded slowly to my door picked up my dressing gown, which was hanging on the hook waiting for me. Then I turned round and went back to my bed, at which point I thought I could hear footsteps, but shook the feeling off and wrapped my pink coverage round me.

There was a few seconds, in which I was thinking of what to have for breakfast, when, just as I rose to my feet, my door burst open. Not expecting this, I shrieked a surprised "Holy Shit!" before losing my balance after jumping when my heart skipped a beat.

"Amy?"

"Goddamn it Sonic! You asshole!" He knew I didn't mean it but looked sort of hurt all the same.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, "but I gotta give ya somethin'"

"Well that's no reason to jump me like that! Do it when I'm aware please!" I said smiling slightly.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, and let a smirk play over his lips "I didn't know you wanted me that badly, love."

"You dirty..! Oh I can't be bothered, rain check." We both chuckled.

"I'm kidding, but close your eyes."

"It's not something cheesy, Romeo…is it?"

"I hope not," He said looking pleased with himself. "Now close your eyes!" I looked up at him in vague suspicion before obediently doing what he asked.

I heard him walk over to me, rustle about in a box and then-

Silence.

Then, I felt a tickling sensation on my feet and giggled, wrenching my eyes open.

Sonic was indeed tickling my feet, with a mischievous look on his face.

"Sonic! That's the present eh? Well Happy Birthday to you too, and if you don't mind, I want to get breakfast."

"Wait! Alright, close your eyes again." He noticed my furrowed brow, then said desperately "Ok ok, I'll give to you for real. Promise." I still looked suspicious before he said "Hero's honour."

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to close them as Sonic reached inside a box. Again, I felt something, except it encased my foot like a…like…

"OH MY GOD! Sonic, you didn't!" I squealed excitedly, as Sonic unaware, fell backwards in shock. I laughed openly and heard him mumble something.

"What's that?" I said cupping my hand around my ear and pulling my hammer out of nowhere with my other hand.

"I said," said Sonic looking up. Then seeing the hammer, eyes wide said hurriedly "you- you surprised me."

"Oh, that's alright then." I said, a triumphant look on my face. Sonic looked quite grumpy, so I said, "Oh honey, I'm joking! You of all people should know that!"

When Sonic continued to look annoyed, I went to him and sat down next to him.

"Oh Sonikku..." I cooed.

"What." Said Sonic, sighing angrily.

"Should I apologise verbally or physically?"

Sonic looked up and replied "Um... physically?"

"Alright then..." I said moving in. When our lips connected it was like nothing I had ever experienced. I mean, I'd smooched him many times, and involuntarily, sometimes, he kissed back. But now was so different... not because of the fact that we both wanted to kiss, but because we were connected with a burning passion that I knew would never fade.

Before we knew what was happening, the door burst open, and Rouge the Bat walked in.

"Amy I need to ask- oh, what's this?" Sonic and I pulled apart quickly and looked, abashed, to the floor.

"Well, well, well. Barging in was I? Oh I'm terribly sorry. And here I was thinking you were innocent little Amy... you proved me wrong! Anyways Sonic, scoot, us girls need some private time."

"Bwhaat?! But I- we were-"

"You heard me," Said Rouge, who looked quite amused at the bashful hedgehog. "Scoot." Sonic got up slowly, glared for a split second at Rouge, then headed for the door. "Amy, I hope you like the present." I nodded then looked up at Rouge annoyed.

"You could've just asked him to go. And did anyone inform you of knocking?"

Rouge raised her hand to her mouth in mock concentration.

"Urmmm... No." I rolled my eyes before standing up and sitting on my bed. Rouge came over and sat beside me, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I need to ask your advice about... well about Sh.. Shadow?" She said the name very quietly barely moving her lips. I was glad I heard her; I didn't want to ask again. I put my hand to my heart in mock surprise, even though the feeling _was_ being sent through me.

"Rouge the sexiest bat-girl alive and a master of flirtation, wants help from _me?_" When I saw the look on Rouge's face I proceeded to say, "What's wrong?"

Even though it was quite cheering to know that Rouge was asking _me _for advice, I didn't want to rub it in. I knew that she telling Shadow the thing that she'd never felt before would make Shadow's life worth living, and make him desist in going off at tangents and being so alone all the time.

"Well, I don't know what I feel... I mean," she started to look quite anxious now "well... it's like this. Me and him have been team mates for what seems like forever, and I know him as well as I know myself, but... I'm not sure if I'm made for... if I'm cut out for..."

"Love?" I stated casually.

"You really think I got a shot with the tangent king?" I rolled my eyes and looked sympathetically at the confused bat before pointing out "It's obvious numb nuts! He's totally in love with you! And by that, I'm not tossing the word around. You two are so compatible, like Sonic and me; made for each other."

"You think?" asked Rouge intrigued.

"Duh!"

"Well what should I do?" asked Rouge, as though it was the hardest question in the world. I looked at her in amazement.

"Tell him ya yutz!"

"Ohhh right! Duh." We both looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on," said Rouge cheerfully, springing to her feet. "Let's go get breakfast. Who knew that all this love business was so hard?!" I nodded in agreement as Rouge proceeded to the door.

"Oh and by the way," said Rouge smiling "don't you want to look at what Sonic got you?" And on that note she left the room, heels clacking across the hard floor.

I slowly bent my head and found my feet encased in glass slippers, _real _glass slippers, which were peeps, opening at the rest of the foot, like flip-flops. On the toe section there was light pink fluff and a pink plastic 'A' on one foot, and 'S' on the other foot. Each letter was encrusted with fake diamonds, and as I got up joyfully preparing to give Sonic his present, I knew that he really loved me.

I was walking past the large living room still giggling about my present to Sonic, when I heard soft kissing noises. As curious as "the cat" I edged round the corned and peeped carefully at the sofa. There, sitting on it, arms locked around each other, Shadow and Rouge were connected at the lips, and, judging by the slow rate of smooching noises, they were taking it slowly. I smiled inwardly and turned to go before I heard them break apart. Curiosity taking me over again, I looked round the corner.

"Look Rouge, I need you to be honest about something."

"Yes?" she said looking up into his eyes.

"I need you to tell me how you feel about me."

Oh my god. This was it. It was way too early for her to be completely comfortable with it, and my heart was in my throat. I screwed up my eyes hoping, praying, that somehow it would work out ok.

"I... I love you." I opened my eyes in shock as I heard Rouge say the words much calmer then I expected.

I looked round to see Shadow and saw him smiling before saying "I love you too."

I hoped they couldn't hear my mini squeal as I did a victory dance cheerily. She did it! I knew that it would be fine now, and that nothing could stop the happiness flooding the house. Boy, was I wrong.

What did ya think? I hope this chapter was better, and that I have improved. There will be more Tails and Cream next time, and some Knuckles and Annabelle too.

Sneak peak (because I'm nice)

I crashed through the undergrowth looking, searching desperately. _Oh where is he?! _My mind screamed in fear.

I came to a small clearing where the sound of rushing water was filling my pricked ears. I looked over to the middle and saw...

"Oh my god! Sonic?! SONIC!!!!!"

Eeek! Sounds bad, no? Well you'll see gentle readers, you'll see. Again, don't send just mean crap to me. Give reasons why it was lame, or why it was good. Though I don't mind if you just want to say it's good... Heh... .' Later. xx


End file.
